


Looking for Alaska

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dark, Episode: s02e08 You're Mine, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Villanelle dreams of going somewhere beautiful with Eve.





	Looking for Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #211 – beautiful.

Villanelle spins the globe in her London apartment. Before she bought the globe, she hadn’t seen one in a long time; they seem to have gone out of fashion, coinciding with the rise of Google Earth. Fascinated, Villanelle stares – it just goes round and round and round again – until she feels dizzy. Then she closes her eyes and puts a finger on the globe.

When it stops spinning, she opens her eyes.

“Hmm,” she says, voice echoing in the empty apartment. “Alaska.”

Grabbing her laptop, she searches for pictures of the place. The snow and the vastness remind her of her Russian homeland, but she’s never seen an aurora like the ones Google shows. Her jaw drops at a photo of a blue lake surrounded by green. Alaska is beautiful.

She imagines going on a cruise through icy waters, huddling with Eve for warmth. Eve would know some useless, outdated fact about glaciers and global warming, and Villanelle would tell her how beautiful droplets of blood look in the snow. It would be perfect. She’d give Eve the time of her life and Eve would never want to go back to her boring house and her boring job and her boring husband. Eve would be hers.

That’s what she’s thinking about when she and Eve walk through the Roman ruins. She’s killed for Eve, and Eve has killed for her too. Now that Villanelle knows for certain that Eve is like her, the Alaska dream can become a reality. Tonight she will cook them spaghetti, and tomorrow they’ll go to Alaska. It’s that simple.

Except it’s not. To Villanelle’s surprise and frustration, Eve says no. She’s mad that Villanelle made her kill Raymond. Villanelle can’t hide her hurt and confusion. It doesn’t make sense – she loves Eve, Eve loves her, so why can’t they be together? They _should_ be together. They have to be. It’s not like Eve can go back to her mundane life like nothing’s happened.

But that’s just what Eve wants to do. She turns her back and walks away from Villanelle, as if Villanelle hasn’t poured out her heart. As if she hasn’t just risked everything for her.

No.

Nobody rejects Oksana and lives. So she takes out the gun and stops Eve from walking away.

Just like Nadia and Anna, Eve falls, her blood pooling on Roman concrete. It would look prettier in the snow.


End file.
